Smashing Supports
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: The War against an Unknown, powerful enemy is taking it's toll on the men and women fighting it. In order to better overcome their enemies, they must first better understand each other. (Inspired by Fire Emblem Awakening Supports. Will Include Marriage proposals)
1. Chapter 1

Mario X Villager

Support C

Villager: Whoo... That's it. I'm nearly home free now...!

Mario: What are you doing?

Villager: Ahh!

Mario: You're not on watch. What are you doing out of your tent?

Villager: I'm just... Errr... I was sleep walking! Yeah, thanks, Mr. Mario, I could have wandered off really far! I have this problem, you see...

Mario: I see. And it is normal for you to grab your fishing pole and dress yourself every time you go out sleepwalking?

Villager: Huh? No- I mean... yes! Of course! I'm... Uh, just going to go to bed now...

Mario: Make sure this doesn't happen again. *Sigh* I'll have to keep a closer eye on that man. Who knows what he's up to?

Support B

Villager: Hmmm... We're not to set to leave for a while yet. I'll just sneak off down to the river before we march-

Mario: Going somewhere?

Villager: Ahhh!

Mario: Relax. I'm not going to hurt you.

Villager: Ohhh... Whoo. That's a relief!

Mario: But I am going to scold you. What are you thinking? You don't know what's in those waters, or hiding around here. If you're going to go fishing, inform a superior and take a group of friends. I am not going to lose a man just because he went off by himself.

Villager: Aw, but all of my friends are so noisy! They're just going to scare all the fish away.

Mario: I see. Well, I suppose... I could go with you. I must admit, I know very little of fishing however.

Villager: That's alright. Here, I'll teach you how to make a rod. We'll make a pro out of you yet!

Support A

Villager: *Sigh*

Mario: Is there anything on your mind?

VIllager: Oh, it's just... I'm worried about the people back home, you know? I'm the Mayor of my town, and I'm a little worried about how everyone is getting along without me.

Mario: That's only natural.

Villager: What's this all about, anyway?

Mario: Hmm?

Villager: Why do we have to fight all the time? I mean, really. I won't lie: I've gotten a little too used to it. I loathe it. You people... you hurt things all the time. I'm just a Mayor from a Small town who didn't even know how to fight before I came out here.

Mario: I too, loathe violence.

Villager: Really?

Mario: Yes. You see, I only fight because I feel I have to. The people of the Mushroom Kingdom are depending on me to protect them. Whether they need me to save the World, defeat Bowser or fix a leaky pipe... I'm the man to call.

Villager: At least you have many of your people with you. I'm all alone out here. What if I... don't make it back?

Mario: If you don't stand up to these monsters, there won't be a home to go back to. It's a risk you have to take, but in the meantime... we shall fish.


	2. Mario Goes Fit!

Mario X Wii Fit Trainer

Support C

Mario: Ah... *Weeze* I'm getting too old for this. I think it's time we stopped for the night.

Trainer: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTT!

Mario: Aaaaaaaaaaah! You nearly gave me a heart attack!

Trainer: I, give you a heart attack? Do not make me laugh, Mr. Nintendo!

Mario: I... Huh?

Trainer: Your body is like your garden. You care for it, nurture it lovingly and it will reward you. I mean, look at you! Just a little walking has gotten you all out of breath!

Mario: Well, I fight a lot too. We all do. We're all a little worn out.

Trainer: No no no! You do NOT make excuses for your lifestyle. Far from it! You are brave, yes? Scaling castle walls, slaughtering millions of innocent turtles and Mushroomy thing, crossing entire oceans to complete your goals?

Mario: Well, I wouldn't say I-

Trainer: You may be brave, but you are hurting yourself with your constant snacking and your lounging about!

Mario: Listen, Ma'am. I've been doing very well for myself for over thirty years now-

Trainer: All the more reason to improve mind and body! There are people depending on you, yes? People who love you, the men you lead?

Mario: I suppose.

Trainer: A leader should set a standard for his followers. By improving yourself, you improve your body and your mind, and other people may follow your lead, positively influencing our little group!

Mario: Perhaps... whenever I start a new adventure, I'm never QUITE up to par as I was at the end of my last...

Trainer: Of course! Exercise is key.

Mario: So I suppose that if I just keep walking as I have been doing, I shall get into shape in no time. Thank you for your time, Ma'am.

Trainer: Ha! Your welcome... Sir... Hey, wait a minute! You're going to have to do more then that! I'm going to shape you up if it's the last thing I do!

Support B

Trainer: That's it... Now just take a deep breath... AND RIP THAT TREE FROM THE GROUND WITH YOUR BARE HANDS.

Mario: *Sigh* Why did I ever agree to this...?

Trainer: Because you need to improve yourself, plumber! Now do it!

Mario: I don't really like the idea of ripping out a tree for no reason. I mean, I'll kill the tree for one thing. And any animals that rely on it for food or shelter...

Trainer: ... You're right. I'm sorry. It's just... I'm at my wits end. You're an overweight, middleaged man who dines on pasta and sits around whenever and wherever he gets the chance... but you are so strong! I've known gymnasts who can't do the stuff you do! I'm not exactly sure how to train you, to be honest.

Mario: Hmmm... I see. So can I go then...?

Trainer: No. I just have to think about this some more.

Mario: In the meantime, I'm just going to have a little nap.

Trainer: Fine... I suppose. You did do nearly everything I asked...

Mario: Zzzzzzzzz...

Trainer: I can see why he's the Defender of Mushroom World... Hmm. What to do... What to do...

Support A

Trainer: Well, I have been thinking for a while about our little problem. And I think I found the solution!

Mario: Oh?

Trainer: Ta-da-da-da! A struggle journal!

Mario: A... Struggle journal?

Trainer: That's right. I theorize that for whatever reason, all of your muscle is hidden underneath your body fat. So in order to burn that body fat away, we need to build more muscle, but I'm not sure exactly which part of your body we should focus on.

Mario: Okay... Go on...

Trainer: So! The idea behind the struggle journal is pretty simple. You just write down whatever you have trouble with doing with your body. In battle, or whether running around. We know you get winded eventually, so we'll start with endurance runs.

Mario: We?

Trainer: I'm going with you, of course! I won't have you slacking off on me! I'll be keeping an eye on you as well, so be sure to fill out that journal!

Mario: I'll give it a shot, but I feel like I can do whatever I like, to be honest.

S Support

Trainer: Okay... Just breath... relax yourself... Good job, me. Now to tone up those legs...

Mario: Have a moment?

Trainer: Oh... Uh, yes. I'm always willing to talk to my trainees. What do you have to show me?

Mario: I filled out some struggle journal stuff.

Trainer: Excellent. Let's hear it then.

Mario: Hmmm... Let me see... Day One: I ran as long and as hard as I could. It was very stressful. I think my trainer is a slave driver.

Trainer: Tch. I've been called worse.

Mario: Day two: I clobbered a Hedgehog with a hammer. I didn't do it hard enough.

Trainer: You can never do that hard enough. You should try swinging your weapons around more, and we'll see what we can do.

Mario: Day three: I could only consume sixteen bowls of pasta at dinner tonight. It was delicious, and I'm horrified that I could not stomach anymore.

Trainer: Ah! What did I tell you about rationing your meals? That's insanely unhealthy! What were you thinking?

Mario: I was thinking that I was hungry.

Trainer: You are not going to become healthier by just... eating up anything they throw in front of you! That's disgusting!

Mario: I don't know. I've noticed that I can lift a little more after I've eaten.

Trainer: Really? Interesting. Something to think about, that is. And... mmmmm... What next?

Mario: Day Four: I find myself unable to confess that I love you.

Trainer: Well, that's a load off of my mind- wait what?

Mario: I love you.

Trainer: I... But... I... You're... How...? Your mustache... so luscious... Ahhh... But I'm just...

Mario: What is it?

Trainer: I'm just a girl who got dragged into this mess against her will. I don't know understand how someone like you... so brave and strong and kind and funny... could fall for someone like me.

Mario: I really should have kept a journal.

Trainer: So should I... Umm... Does this mean...?

Mario: Will you marry me?

Trainer: I... Yes. I will. Forgive me, I feel all... warm.

Mario: To celebrate, I think we should just have a nice bowl of pasta.

Trainer: Ah! How dare you! Such an important moment in our lives and you... are... laughing... Cut it out! It's not that funny!


	3. Machines and Men

Mega Man X Samus

(For extremely complicated reasons that amount to little more then the fact that I am extremely lazy, Mega Man shall be referred to by his actual given name 'Rock' Also, he is an Android who was built to be a companion to his girlfriend Roll, so I feel very uncomfortable with pairing him with anyone else)

Rock: I really hope I don't fall apart before we get to the next town. I can't keep fighting like this. Maybe I should ask Mario if he knows anyone with an expertise in Robotics...

Samus: Hm? Excuse me... you look troubled. Is there anything I can help you with?

Rock: Well, I've taken quite a bit of damage in the last fight. I've used up several of my weapons, as well. I'd really feel better if-

Samus: You look well to me.

Rock: Well, I'm specifically designed to be completely functional until all of my Energy Tanks run out. If they do so, I explode.

Samus: An Android, then? That's odd. I was led to believe that making androids resembling humans was illegal among your people.

Rock: I'm two of a kind. My father, Dr. Light, is the leading Roboticist of-

Samus: I happen to know a thing or two about repairing machinary. I may be able to help.

Rock: Oh... Really? That's great! Errr... Thank you ma'am. It is an honor. May I have your name?

Samus: Samus. We'll have you fixed up in no time.

Support B

Samus: Let me see... Your Metal Blade Power is running low. If I just apply this here...

Rock: Samus, where did you learn how to care for people like me?

Samus: You're not much different from any other machine on the inside. This is a rather ingenious design though. 'Learning' Robots aren't exactly known to built on non space faring planets, let alone one that imitate a human as closely as you do.

Rock: Oh... I see.

Samus: I really wouldn't mind meeting your creator. Do you know why he made you the way you are? Most Androids employed by the Galactic Federation are almost solely dedicated to a single task, but you have many interests in many fields, it's almost like...

Rock: We're done here.

Samus: Wait! Where are you going? That's unusual. There was some sort of fluid coming out of his eyes. It almost looked like he was crying. I must have touched something delicate. I hope he's alright...

Support A

Samus: Ah, Hello. I hope you're not malfunctioning again today?

Rock: I'm not malfunctioning.

Samus: But you haven't come in for your repairs...

Rock: I found someone else.

Samus: Oh. Well, that's logical, I suppose. If anything were to happen to me, you would be in a fix. But I like speaking to you. You're fascinating.

Rock: I find you unbearably rude.

Samus: Excuse me?

Rock: I may be a machine, but as you noted, I am designed to empathize with humans and Robots alike. I am not out of touch with my nature, but I also... what you might call human.

Samus: Human...?

Rock: I am fighting this war not because I am ordered to do so by Doctor Light, but because I feel you people... my friends need me.

Samus: ...

Rock: But to you I am little more then a machine. Just because you know how I work doesn't give you the right to judge what I think about...

Samus: I'm sorry.

Rock: What?

Samus: I'm sorrry for being cruel to you. But please understand... I did not know you felt this way.

Rock: ...

Samus: I just felt that you were a good soldier, albeit a robot, that needed my help. I said something things I should not have. I...

Rock: I forgive you.

Samus: Huh?

Rock:I really should have explained what Doctor Light's design in more detail. That's all you know, isn't it? Science stuff.

Samus: I specialize in killing things, but that too.

Rock: I suppose I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you, then...

Samus: Hahaha. So this is how arguements between friends end. With them better understanding each other.

Rock: Friend... That's a nice word. It... suits you.


	4. A Shocking Bounty Hunter

PIkachu X Samus

C Support

PIkachu: Piki-piiiiiiii.

Samus: Hm? What's that noise?

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaaaaa

Samus: Oh. Aren't you a soldier? Can you not speak?

Pikachu: Pika-pika!

Samus: My apple? Are you hungry?

Pika: Pika-Pika!

Samus: I suppose... I'm not too hungry, anyway.

Pikachu: Pika!

Samus: Hey, get off...! Ah! My face!

Pikachu: Pika!

Samus: I'm glad you're enjoying yourself...

B

Samus: He won't stop following me... I can't keep giving him all of my rations. Is no one caring for him?

Pikachu: Pika...

Samus: I wonder what his story is? How did he get caught up in all of this?

Pikachu: Zzzzz...

Samus: Well, he seems pleasant enough. A strong warrior, as well. Maybe it will be best to keep him around.

A Support

Samus: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pi-ka-Chu!

Samus: Hi-yah!

Pikachu: Pikapika!

Samus: Wow, Pikachu. You sure have some spark behind those cheeks.

Pikachu: Pika!

Samus: You know, Pikachu... we make a pretty good team.

Pikachu: Pi-ka.

Samus: Haha. Of course. Ah, what am I doing...? Pikachu... I think you should come home with me after the war is done with. I... like being around you.

Pikachu: Pika!

Samus: Ahahahaaha! Off, get off! Cut it out! Ahahahahahaha...


	5. Training With the Best

Wii Fit Trainer X Samus

Trainer: That was a very good meal. high fat intake, but low in- Ahhhhhhhh!

Samus: ... What are you staring at?

Trainer: You... you... you're...

Samus: Yes, yes. It's me, Samus Aran. Intergalactic Bounty Hunter, murderer of planets, bask in my eternal glory, no I don't do auto-

Trainer: Beautiful!

Samus: ... Excuse me?

Trainer: Your physique is incredible! You stand tall, your back straight, as if you saw yourself on top of the world! You walk with powerful strides, as if nothing could even slow you down!

Samus: Nothing can, really

Trainer: Oh, I believe it. Your abs are simply DIVINE. *Sigh* My only wish is to... Hey! Where are you going? Wow... she looks just as good from behind!

Support B

Samus: An odd prickling feeling at the back of my neck... it would be appear the Hunter is now the Hunted.

Trainer: Ah, so you have refined your senses to their very peak! It must help you in your line of work!

Samus: Not really. You were lumbering around like a Sheegoth.

Trainer: Tch. Your words wound me. Anyway... I was... umm... I...

Samus: Spit it out.

Trainer: Train with me? Pretty please?

Samus: I get all of the training I need in combat. Leave me.

Trainer: Come on! It'll be fun!

Samus: ...

Trainer: Ugh. What is her problem?

Supper A

Trainer: What cha doing?

Samus: Studying. Leave me.

Trainer: Studying for what?

Samus: ...

Trainer: Come on! I've been watching you every where you go. You just read all the time. Where's all the excitement in your life?

Samus: It's not like we're seeing people get killed every other day.

Trainer: Don't be like that. A girl's gotta have fun too.

Samus: Hmph.

Trainer: How'd you get so strong anyway? I've been training for years, and I don't think I've ever seen... well, you look great, is all.

Samus: I'm not going to help you.

Trainer: ... Huh?

Samus: I've been watching you too. You've been sticking close to me because you are afraid of what's out there. You're rather nervous about confronting the enemy. You don't necessarily want my protection... you want to learn from me.

Trainer: I... huh? How did-

Samus: Don't try to be me. You're fine the way you are.


	6. Going a little bananas

Olimar and Donkey Kong

Olimar: Ah, there's far too much going on these days. I can't even keep track of all the Pikmin we're losing anymore. What a crying shame...

*He looks down at the ground*

Olimar: A Banana? Where did this come from? ... perhaps I should send this to Koppai. They could always use more fruit. Perhaps there is more in the area...

Donkey Kong: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRGHHHH

Olimar! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Supper B

Olimar: That beast may not be the biggest threat we have ever faced, but we need that fruit. Hmmm... It's a first for us to fight something that doesn't necessarily prey on Pikmin. Whites should sit this one out. I think a splattering of Red, Purple, and Rock Pikmin is what we need...

Donkey Kong: RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRGH!

Olimar: Ah! No! Get away from the Onion! That is really valuable! Someone... anyone! Help meeeeeee!

(Donkey Kong scampers off, just as suddenly as he appeared)

Olimar: Ah... that was close... what a ferocious beast! I must take those banana's for Koppai! But how to go about it?

(Donkey Kong jumps back and attacks)

Olimar: nooooooooo Get AWAY!

Support A

Olimar: Hmph. That beast seems intent on frightening me away from it's hoard more then attacking the Pikmin. Perhaps if I simply keep it busy while the Pikmin take the bananas, we shall able to succeed...

Donkey Kong: RAWWWWRRRRRRRRRGH!

Olimar: Ahaha!

Donkey Kong: Waaaaaaaaah!

Olimar: Haha! Yellow Pikmin make fine holes, and White Pikmin are unusually talented at crafting traps! This was not a bad idea, all things considering. Now I can grab those bananas unhindered...

Donkey Kong: ... Ummm. Excuse me.

Olimar: Ah! It can talk!

Donkey Kong: Yes, of course I can talk. *Leaps out of the pit*

Olimar: Ah!

Donkey Kong: We are on the same side, Captain. We fight together all the time, have you not noticed?

Olimar: Really? I... errr, am not very good with faces.

Donkey Kong: Hmph. What were you wanting to do with my bananas, anyway? I have asked around, and I already know that your kind only eat vegetables...

Olimar: There are some good friends of that need fruit to survive. I was hoping that I could send those bananas to them, but as they are yours...

Donkey Kong: Take them.

Olimar: ... Huh?

Donkey Kong: I have more then enough, anyway. I am having trouble transporting them all, and I suppose it's best they are put to a good use.

Olimar: ... That's very nice of you! Thank you very much! The people of Koppai... well, I, personally, thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	7. An Endless Pit

Pit X Samus

Pit: Wow! It has been so long since I've been among mortals! There are so many interesting people here!

Samus: I agree.

Pit: Ah! Where did you come from?

Samus: In fact, I'd say that due to our different cultures, background, and training, we should easily push back the enemy. Granted, of course, that we are managed well.

Pit: I... suppose there's some knowledge in that, yes. But... are you a soldier? I haven't seen you on the battlefield...

Samus: I am indeed.

Pit: Well, just be careful out there, alright? Let's both watch each other's backs.

Samus: Affirmative. I will indeed. You should as well.

B Support

Pit: Hmm... Hey Samus!

Samus: Yes?

Pit: I was just thinking about how nice it is back home, and I just realized... you don't really talk about yourself very much!

Samus: There is... not much to say.

Pit: Come on! You're a fantastic warrior, you must be fighting for something special!

Samus: I'll gladly put my life on the line for the happiness of others. There's nothing more to that, really.

Pit: Huh. Strange. You're not frightened of getting a Game Over then?

Samus: Excuse me?

Pit: You're not scared of dying?

Samus: An interesting question.

Pit: ... And?

Samus: It doesn't bother me enough to stop me from doing what I feel needs to be done.

Pit: Well said!

Samus: ...

Support A

Samus: Pit... may I speak to you for a moment?

Pit: Sure. What's up?

Samus: After our last conversation, I started thinking about what you said more clearly... about dying.

Pit: What about it?

Samus: Were you scared to die?

Pit: Well... I imagine I was. I can't quite remember, actually.

Samus: ... Excuse me?

Pit: I have no memory of my life.

Samus: That doesn't bother you?

Pit: Well, sometimes I wonder who my friends were and where I come from... but I know that, wherever they are, they need my help to fight back the darkness. I'm happy with being an angel, although it is rather lonely.

Samus: Will I forget too, when I'm gone?

Pit: Maybe, maybe not. It depends on the person, really.

Samus: I suppose... I am a little scared of death after all.

Pit: Then do your best not to die out there, okay?

Samus: Yes. These people need my protection. I shall never submit.


End file.
